Cops 'N Robbers: Sky's Adventures
by Kittyjen781
Summary: When Sky, Ssundee, Dawn, Jerome, and HuskyMudkipz are sent to the Minecraftia prison, can they escape and avoid the sword of the guard and officer Deadlox?
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Life Sucks**

* * *

This story will star some of the famous Minecraft Youtubers. Enjoy!

* * *

(As the blocky sun rises over the land of Minecraftia, its light shines and reveals all the life on the land and the beings on it. From sheep graves upon the grasses to cows being lead into their pens at local farms, life was pretty much tranquil and peaceful. However, not all the light shined in everywhere. About 15 miles away from the sunlight lies a huge building, built in the middle of nowhere. A prison building, actually. And inside, multiple cells are seen, each of them have iron bars and a door controlled by a switch that is outside of the cell. All is quiet until a being, dressed in glowing armor with a sword in hand, appears from a hallway. He has a large bang that covered his right eye and the left eye is uncovered and is brown, and has headphones over his head. It's none other than Deadlox, the prison's police officer and guard. It is his job to boss the other prisoners around and force them to do what he says. But also, he has to make sure that they don't try and escape. He calls out for the prisoners).

-Deadlox: Rise and shine, maggots!

(Some voices are heard throughout the prison. At one particular cell, a being is seen walking towards the cells and looks out. It was Dawn, Sky's girlfriend. She has blue and pink hair, has one blue eye and one green eye, dressed in a blue shirt with black pants, and has red gloves and shoes. She looks and sees everyone else waking up as well. All except Sky. Fortunately, she shared the same cell with him and looks over. The butter king is seen sleeping across his bed, a strand of drool escaping out of the corner of his mouth. Dawn sighs annoyingly and walks over to wake him up).

-Dawn: Sky, come on! Wake up! Deadlox is here!

(Sky just mumbles and turns the other way. Dawn sighs again. But then, she figures out a way to wake him by. By saying the one thing that always gets Sky excited).

-Dawn: SKY, BUTTER!

(Like a flash of lighting, Sky is off his feet and looks everywhere in the cell for the supposed butter).

-Sky: Where!? Where!?

-Dawn: I was just kidding! I needed you to wake up!

-Sky: Aw! You jerk! I miss my butter already! Why did we have to get sent here anyway!?

-Dawn: Because you tried to eat a palm tree! And I got sent here because they thought I was an accomplice!

(Dawn and Sky stop talking when Deadlox yells again).

-Deadlox: Report to the front of your cells immediately!

(Sky and Dawn hurry over to the front of the cell and see the guard. The rest of the prisoners do the same thing as well. There is Ssuddee, a man with a short beard and sunglasses and dressed in dark clothing. Next, there is Jerome, a furry animal-thing, or whatever, with brown fur and dressed in a black suit. Lastly, there is HuskyMudkipz, a Pokemon-based being dressed in a grayish suit. Deadlox starts unlocking their doors and leads the prisoners to the back of the prison).

-Deadlox: Now that everyone is here, I'd like to play a game with you all.

-Sky: (excitingly) Are we gonna beat up SQUIDS!?

-Deadlox: Shut it, palm tree eater!

-Sky: Make me!

(Deadlox pulls out a bow and grabs it for Sky's head).

-Sky: Okay! Okay, I'll shut up!

-Deadlox: Good. Now, we're gonna play "Red Light, Green Light". You all know what you gotta do. Try to reach the end of the prison, but don't even think about trying to rush into my office, up the stairs and across the passageway above us towards freedom.

-Jerome: I don't like this game.

-Deadlox: Well, too FUCKING bad! You all are gonna play this game and you're gonna like it. Now, let's begin.

(Deadlox walks a few steps away from everyone until he is at a decent distance from them).

-Deadlox: Okay, green light!

(Everyone begins to walk forward).

-Deadlox: Red light!

(Everyone stops walking).

-Ssundee: I'm so scared.

-Deadlox: Green light!

(Everyone begins to walk forward again).

-Deadlox: Red light!

(Everyone stops, but unfortunately, HuskyMudkipz stops a little too late).

-Deadlox: Husky, you're dead!

(Deadlox pulls out his bow and aims for the defenseless Minecrafter. He yelps and runs for the hallway. Deadlox aims for the being and fires. The arrow zooms through the air like a bullet and hits HuskyMudkipz in the back of the head. The others scream in terror as his body quickly disappears. He then spawns in the upper right cell of the prison. Deadlox lowers his bow and faces anyone).

-Deadlox: Okay, let's resume. Green light!

(Everyone once again walks forward. Sky reaches the end of the prison and is stopped by Deadlox).

-Deadlox: Congratulations, Sky. In honor of your risk to reach the end, you get to borrow my sword, but in return, you need to kill Dawn with it.

(Sky gasps and looks over to his lover. Dawn gives him a face of worry. Sky doesn't know what to do. As much as he wanted to escape this hellhole, he also didn't want to be put in a position where he had to harm someone close and dear to him. Sky stands his ground and comes out with an answer).

-Sky: No way! Dawn is my GF! I will never hurt her!

-Deadlox: Do it unless you wanna take an arrow to the knee!

(Deadlox shoves his sword into Sky's arms. Sky turns around and slowly grabs the sword in one of his hands).

-Deadlox: It's your choice, Sky. Do it or join HuskyMudkipz in the upper cells.

-Sky: (Groans) What I wouldn't give for some butter right now...

* * *

Oh my gosh! Will Sky have to do the decision or will he have enough sacrifice and bravery to not do the evil deed? Stay tuned for more!

* * *

-Also, check out Skydoesminecraft's YouTube Channel and all his other friends!

(P.S. I made this story purely for fun).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Escape Plan**

* * *

(Sky looks down at the floor as he is faced with a harsh decision. Should he kill the one he loves or refuse? Sky takes one look at Dawn. He raises the sword, making her flinch a bit. He slowly walks towards her. The others look in shock, knowing that something bad is going to happen. Sky raises the sword and aims the blade right for Dawn's head. Dawn has nowhere and can only look away and waits for her ill fate. Sky yells out and brings the sword down. A loud clang is heard throughout the building. Dawn slowly looks up and see that Sky had driven the sword into the floor instead of her. Sky lets go of the sword's handle and turns around to face Deadlox).

-Sky: I won't do it. No matter how much you torture me, I will never EVER hurt Dawn or anyone else.

-Deadlox: You...just made a fatal mistake.

(Deadlox takes his bow and fires. An arrow zooms through the air and hits Sky on the arm. He cries out in pain and falls to the floor, grasping his injured arm).

-Deadlox: Return to your cells immediately. Our game is done now.

(Deadlox starts to walk away from the others. The bow in Sky's arm soon disappears, but it still left the crafter with a hole in his arm. He grasps it and hisses painfully through his teeth as Dawn helps him to his feet. Then, Jerome decides to open his mouth to the warden).

-Jerome: (to himself) What a faggot.

(Deadlox turns around).

-Deadlox: What did you say!?

-Jerome: I called you a fa-

(Ssundee elbows him in his chest, making him grunt).

-Jerome: Uh...I said...uh...I eat maggots?

-Deadlox: Gross. Now, go to your cells.

(Slowly, the others return back to their cells. During this, Deadlox goes upstairs and release HuskyMudkipz from his upper cell. He forces the poor creature back down and to another cell with Jerome. Later on during the cell, Sky is seen singing sadly while leaning back against the bars of the cell, looking outward. His arm had been bandaged up, but it still looked painful).

-Sky: I'm stuck in this cell, got nobody else ...

(Sky mumbles a couple of musical words as Deadlox appears again. He walks up to where Sky is).

-Deadlox: Enough of that singing, Sky! You're being let out!

-Sky: Early!?

-Deadlox: No. To the cafeteria to make the other prisoners food. And Dawn will be joining you as well.

(Deadlox unlocks the cell door and leads Sky towards the kitchen. Once he gets there, Dawn is seen leaning against the counter, with an arm on the surface wheel the other on her cheek. Deadlox pushes Sky into the kitchen).

-Deadlox: Now, make something that won't make the prisoners complain. I'll be back in one hour. Don't try to escape.

(Deadlox closes the door to the kitchen and locks it. Sky sighs and leans up against the wall. Dawn, meanwhile, moves from her spot and looks at her lover).

-Dawn: Sky, what you did today was...really brave.

-Sky: Well, you're my girlfriend. I wouldn't let another being harm you. And...I'm sorry for dragging you here. If I hadn't try to eat that palm tree, we wouldn't be here.

-Dawn: Sky, it's okay. Really.

-Sky: (voice breaking) No, it's not, Dawn. You're an innocent young woman and I'm just...just...A butter-loving, squid-hating, palm tree-eating FREAK!

(Sky leans his back against the wall, his hands buried in his face as he sobs uncontrollably. Dawn has an expression of forgiveness and care and walks up to Sky. She wraps her hands around his arms and moves them out of his face. A stray tear runs down Sky's cubic face, but Dawn catches it with her hand).

-Dawn: Sky, I forgive you. No matter what you do, I will love you for who you are. The butter god and slayer of squids.

-Sky: (sniffs) T-Thanks, Dawn. I...I love you, too.

(The two embrace and share a kiss. While this is unfolding, Jerome enters the cafeteria and sees the couple smooching).

-Jerome: YEAH, BABY!

(The two hear Jerome's voice and stop kissing. Sky becomes furious at the hairy creature for interrupting their moment)

-Sky: (angrily) Jerome! What the hell are you doing here!?

-Jerome: I'm here to eat something. But I can see you and Dawn are "getting it on" in the kitchen, so I'll come back later.

-Sky: We weren't "getting it on"! We were just sharing a moment until you ruined it!

-Jerome: Look, whatever, dude. Just get me something to eat.

(Sky sighs annoyingly and walks over to one of the chests in the kitchen. He grabs a handful of carrots and potatoes, then closes the chest. He walks over and hands Jerome the prison food).

-Sky: Bon Appétit, douchebag!

-Jerome: Right back at ya, buddy!

(Jerome walks out of the kitchen with the food. Soon after the hour passes, all the prisoners were fed and Sky and Dawn are sent back to their cells as night came over and shrouded the entire prison building in darkness, except for the few torches that lit up the passageways. Around 11:20 p.m, all the prisoners slept in their beds. At Sky and Dawn's cell, the two are seen sleeping together, Sky's arm wrapped around his lover and Dawn's hand resting upon his chest. Then, the sound of a block breaking is heard, but only by Sky. Sky slowly lifts up his head and sees the block above him about to break. It disappears and appearing in the empty space is the head of Jerome. Sky becomes alarmed at this).

-Sky: (whispering) Jerome!? What in Notch's name are you doing!? You know you're not supposed to break blocks here in the prison!

-Jerome: (whispering) Sky, don't you want to get out of here? We've been in this place for 3 months now and I can't take anymore of the tortuous games and the pain of having an arrow or a blade slice through your body. Besides, I already made a way out for all of us. It's your choice, Sky. You stay here in this hellhole with Dawn, or you can escape and gain your freedom again, along with the one you love.

(Sky looks down and ponders this. The cons side, Deadlox would wake up the next morning and see that all the prisoners are gone and goes after them. The pros side, he, his girlfriend, and his friends would be free again and start their new lives, somewhere far away from the prison. After giving much thought of what he will do, he turns to Jerome).

-Sky: Jerome...how long will it take us to get out of here?

-Jerome: Shouldn't be too long now.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, check my other story, **Champion The Hedgehog: The Legend Begins**! A cross-over between Sonic and Mysims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Daring Escape**

* * *

(The next day arrives. At the prison, Deadlox is seen trudging through the hallways, putting on his helmet. He reaches the end of the walkway and shouts out for the prisoners to report to the front of their cells).

-Deadlox: Front and center, prisoners.

(There is no response. The prison is as dead as a closed library).

-Deadlox: Prisoners?

(Still no response).

-Deadlox: Prisoners, don't make me take out my baton!

(Still no remark).

-Deadlox: Dammit! That's it!

(Deadlox darts towards Sky and Dawn's cell, but is confronted with shock and confusion, for the couple was nowhere in the cell. He then runs over to the other cells, each of them empty. When he reaches Jerome's cell, he unlocks the door and gazes over to see a hole in the wall between his and Sky and Dawn's cells. He looks at the other portion of the cell and sees a hole in the floor. He gasps, runs over to it, and looks in to see a large section of dirt was missing. He gets angry, then starts to believe that Sky was the one who planned all this. So, without anything to do and purely out of anger, Deadlox shouts Sky's name).

-Deadlox: (screaming angrily) SSSSKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY!

(His shout echoes throughout the entire prison. Meanwhile, about 5 miles away from where the prison is, the whole gang are seen running. Sky stops in his tracks and looks back, hearing Deadlox scream his name. The others stop and look behind themselves).

-Ssundee: Sky, what are you waiting for? Come on!

-Sky: Guys, we can't do this! Deadlox knows that we escaped. It's over! He's gonna hunt down our asses.

-HuskyMudkipz: Not unless we keep running!

-Dawn: Come on, Sky. We're nearly at the edge of the territory of the prison. Once we reach it, we're home-free!

(The other resume running. Sky turns, takes one last look at the prison a distance away, then takes off. 10 hours later, the gang cross over a large river and enter a forest. Night soon appears and the gang knows that when night comes, so will the mobs. So, they decided to hide themselves on a nearby cave up on a cliff. Sky and Ssuddee quickly mine some wood and make a crafting table. They make wood pickaxes, mine some stone, then make stone pickaxes. Luckily, in the cave they're hiding in, some coal rested at the end of it, and Sky and Ssuddee mine it. They make some torches and light up the cavern. Sky then blocks the entrance of the cave with cobblestone to prevent mobs from attacking them. Soon, everyone sits across the floor of the cave and think of what they're going to do).

-Jerome: Okay, we escaped from the prison. Now, what are we going to do?

-Sky: You mean that you didn't have a plan on what we're going to do if we got out of the prison!?

-Jerome: Hey, I didn't think we could actually escape. Anyway, there has to be a city somewhere around Minecraftia.

-Ssuddee: Well, I think there's this city called SquidCity and...

(Ssuddee stops when he sees Sky glare at him, making him figure out that squids are what Sky hates the most. He quickly correct himself).

-Ssuddee: Or there's GeoCity...

-HuskyMudkipz: GeoCity?

-Ssuddee: Yeah, the city located inside a crater. If we can get there, the police won't look for us there.

-Sky: Well, we all know one thing. If Deadlox gets to any of us and kills us, we're going to be spawned back to the prison. We'll get going in the morning to GeoCity. Everyone, just...try to get some sleep.

(Everyone agree with the Minecrafter and try to get comfortable. Without any wool, everyone is forced to sleep on the cold, hard floor of the cave. Dawn comes to Sky's side and huddles next to him. Sky wraps his arm around her and keeps her close to him. The next morning, all the zombies and skeletons burn as the sun comes into view. Inside of cliff side cave, Sky is first to awaken. He grabs his pickaxe and picks at the blocked entrance. The sudden sunlight that enters through the hole is bright enough to wake the others).

-Ssuddee: (drowsy) S-Sky? Is it morning already?

-Sky: Yeah. We better get going to GeoCity.

(Sky clears the blocked entrance and soon, everyone takes off on their journey).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at the prison...)

* * *

(Deadlox is seen walking through the hallways of the prison and comes to the library. He steps up to one of the bookcase and pushes a button. Magically, the bookcase flips over and a television screen is seen. Deadlox presses a button on top of it. The screen flashes on, and then, an unknown figure is seen seated on a chair, their face unidentified and only the portion of the body is seen).

-Voice: (slightly distorted) What do you want, Deadlox? Can't you see I'm busy with something?

-Deadlox: Sir, I have horrible news. The prisoners, they've-

-Voice: Escaped? (Sighs) I should have known sooner or later the butter god would find a way for him and his friends to escape. I thought I could trust you to keep them in there for the next 15-20 years!

-Deadlox: Sir, I'm sorry!

-Voice: No! Sorry doesn't cut it! They're probably a million miles from where you are now!

-Deadlox: Wait, sir! Just hear me out! I think I might have a plan on who I can get them back here.

-Voice:...Fine. What is your plan?

-Deadlox: I can round the other officers, TrueMU and BajanCanadian, from the other prisons. We can team up and hunt down the escapees.

-Voice: Hm...okay, then. I'll alert the officers to go where you are. Explain to them the situation, then hunt all of them down. And, if you see Sky...KILL HIM!

-Deadlox: Yes, sir. I'll do everything in my power to bring the jailbirds back, and return here with Sky's head on a dish. I promise I won't let you down.

-Voice: I know you won't because if you do, the light that you'll be seeing is on the torture table. Good luck, Deadlox.

(The TV flashes, then turns off. Deadlox presses the button on the bookcase and it flips back to the way it was before. Deadlox heads over to the secret weapons' room and flicks a switch. Lights beam on and light up the room, revealing dozens and dozens of weapons, all ranging from enchanted swords to assault guns. Deadlox slowly pads through the room, looking for the weapon of his taste. Then, he looks forward and sees the perfect weapon. An enhanced-to-the-max butter sword. Deadlox chuckles evilly as he walks up to the weapon and grasps the handle. He pulls it out of the wall and wields it into the air).

-Deadlox: I'll kill you with this, Sky. And then, I'll get all your friends, too. No one will stop me!

(Deadlox starts laughing maniacally. His evil laughter echoes throughout the entire prison building).

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

* * *

(Sky and the others are seen treading through the forest. Everyone looks around nervously, on high alert for anyone or anything that could attack them at any second).

-Sky: Oh god...I hope no creepers come and blow up right in our faces.

(Then, a 'sss' noise is heard which makes Sky flinch, run to the nearest tree, and tries to climb it. But then, the noise turns out to be made from HuskyMudkipz).

-HuskyMudkipz: Ha! Ha! Gotcha, Sky.

-Sky: Oh, you amphibious asshole! This is serious! We could get hurt out here.

-HuskyMudkipz: Come on. I was just trying to brighten up the mood.

-Sky: Well, don't, cause it's obviously not working.

(Sky lets go of the tree and start up the adventure again. A few hours pass, and everyone is still seen walking through the woods).

-Dawn: Sky, do you even know where we're going? I feel like we've been going around in circles.

-Sky: Of course I know where we're going, Dawn. We just keep walking straight until we eventually bump into something. Isn't that how it always works in the movies?

-Dawn: No. The people in the movies end up arguing over what direction they should go and in the end, one of them dies.

(Meanwhile, while Sky and Dawn talk to each other, Jerome, Ssundee, and HuskyMudkipz are seen playing 'I Spy'.

-Jerome: Okay, I spy with my little eye...

-Ssundee: A tree.

-Jerome: Man! How did you know it was 'tree'?

-Ssundee: Jerome, it was 'tree' the last 30 times you asked.

-Jerome: Oh...okay, let me try something else. I spy with my little eye...

-HuskyMudkipz: Grass.

-Jerome: This game sucks!

(Then, Sky stops in his tracks).

-Sky: Hey! What's that?

(Sky looks in the distance, so does everyone else. A couple of blocks and trees away, a building is seen and a busy road appears).

-Ssuddee: This is it! We made it GeoCity!

(Everyone excitingly rushes through the trees and to the road. A couple of cars pass by. Once the road is clear, Sky and the others run across and enter the city. They keep running until they reach a fountain).

-Sky: Okay, now that we made it to GeoCity, we're going to need a place to stay.

-HuskyMudkipz: But dude, we don't have any money.

-Sky: Oh...well, then. I guess we better go find jobs to get some money. Where are we gonna stay in the meantime?

-Jerome: Hm...I think I know the perfect place.

(A while later, the entire gang are seen under a billboard on top of a building).

-Sky: Really? Really, Jerome? This is the place you suggest we stay at until we can buy a house or an apartment?!

-Jerome: Hey! It was either this or behind a dumpster! So, fucking get over it!

-Ssundee: Well, at least things can't get any worse.

(Suddenly, out of mere coincidence, the skies are covered by a long sheet of dark clouds. Rain starts to fall, eventually soaking all the Minecrafters. They all turn angrily to Ssuddee).

-Ssundee: (chuckles weakly) Ha...Ha. I walked right into that one, didn't I?

-All except Ssuddee: You did.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Also, check out my other stories. I could really need the views and reviews in order to continue this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Job Search**

* * *

(Shortly after the storm in GeoCity departed, Sky, Jerome, and HuskyMudkipz headed off the building and into the city to look for jobs. Ssuddee and Dawn remained on top of the building to keep an eye on their temporary hideout. As the day passed, Dawn and Ssuddee had nothing else to do but rest on top of the building. They also needed to hide under the billboard due to the scorching heat of the sun. After 5 hours passed, Sky, Jerome, and HuskyMudkipz climbs back onto the rooftop, obviously exhausted from the search. Sky collapses next to the billboard, which awakens Dawn from her nap).

-Dawn: Hey Sky, how was the job search?

-Sky: (groans) It was horrible. Jerome, Husky, and I went through, like, 10 job openings and we only managed to make $95.

-Dawn: Well, what were the jobs like?

-Sky: Well, out of the jobs, we did get to have our own cooking show...for 5 minutes.

**(3 hours earlier...)**

(Sky, Jerome, and HuskyMudkipz are seen on a set of a kitchen with a audience behind the camera. Jerome presents his dish).

-Jerome: Today, I will show you how to make 'Mudkip Surprise'.

-HuskyMudkipz: Wait, WHAT!?

-Jerome: First, you add salad to a bowl.

(Jerome takes half of a salad and dumps into a bowl).

-Jerome: Then, salt at any amount.

(Jerome grabs a salt shaker and just empties out the entire case).

-Jerome: Then, finally, a Mudkip.

(Jerome takes out a large knife and aims it for HuskyMudkipz).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, what the fuck?

-Jerome: Hey, why do you think I asked you to come with us? Now, hold still while I drive this through your head.

-HuskyMudkipz: Get away from me, you furry animal!

(The Pokemon runs away from Jerome as he starts to chase him with the knife. Sky then decides to cover up for them).

-Sky: Um...join us next time (or not) as we show you how to make calamari using...

(Sky reaches under the counter in front of him and places a live squid on top).

-Sky: SQUID!

(But then, the creature attaches itself onto Sky's face. Sky's muffled screams are heard as he grabs its tentacles and tries desperately to pry the aquatic creature off. He runs all over the place until he crashes into the camera, causing static to show and eventually, the screen showed the words 'Technical Difficulties').

**(Present Time...)**

-Sky: And then, we tried to be exterminators.

**(2 and a half hours earlier...)**

(Sky, Jerome, and HuskyMudkipz are seen in someone's house, dressed in extermination suits. Jerome is setting up a bear trap).

-Sky: Jerome, how is this supposed to catch the mice here?

-Jerome: Trust me. This will work to catch anything that takes a step on it.

(Jerome scoots the trap inside a small hill-shaped hole in the wall. Unknowingly to them, another hole rested on the other part of the wall. A mouse appears, scooting the trap out of its home, right beneath HuskyMudkipz).

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, this could take a while. I'll just sit down for a second.

(Husky kneels down, then, his behind gets captured by the jaws of the bear trap. He yelps and is propelled upwards while his friends look up and see his head in the ceiling and the rest of his body is exposed. His muffled yelling can be heard as he struggles to get himself out).

-Jerome: Well, at least the trap worked on something.

**(Present Time...)**

-Sky: And that's the jobs we tried out. (Sighs) You must think I'm a complete failure.

-Dawn: No, Sky. I don't think that at all. I mean, at least you earned enough money for us to go out and eat.

-Sky: Yeah...that's true. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving.

(Sky and the others climb off of the rooftop and into the city).

**(Meanwhile, back at the prison...)**

(Deadlox is seen pacing impatiently up and down the entrance of the prison. Then, two entities are seen walking towards the building. One being dressed up in a aqua-blue suit with an orange visor while the other is dressed in average-day clothing and brown, wavy hair. Deadlox sees them and ceases the pacing).

-Deadlox: About time you show up, TrueMU and BajanCanadian.

-TrueMU: Hey, we needed to make sure our prisoners were locked up tight. And just in case, we set up electrical fences around our prisons.

-BajanCanadian: Too bad you were too weak to keep your prisoners inside your prison.

-Deadlox: Look, that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that both of you need to help me track down and find my escapees, especially Sky.

-TrueMU: Hm...okay, we'll help you.

-BajanCanadian: But what's in it for us?

-Deadlox: I'll let you both torture my prisoners.

-Both: Deal.

-Deadlox: Then, let's get going. They couldn't have gone far.

(The two prisons guards quickly put on their enchanted armor and arm themselves with diamond swords. They follow Deadlox through the rough terrain of Minecraftia, staring their search to not only find Deadlox's prisoners, but to also kill the butter god).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Help From A Stranger**

* * *

**This little note here goes out to one of the reviewers of my story, known as KxF. I would be more than happy to include your MC user into the story. I'll see if I can put your user in an upcoming chapter. And maybe, I could use one more OC for this story. Anyway, stay tune for your character's appearance.**

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at GeoCity, the day passes into the night. Light poles near the streets brighten the sidewalks a bit. Then, Sky and the group are seen, walking sadly on the pavement).

-Sky: What are we gonna do? We have no shelter at all, and all because we got chased off the rooftop by a flock of birds, right after we got back from eating.

-Dawn: I still can't believe that you ran away from them, Jerome.

-Jerome: Hey! They pecked at my face, and I could have sworn that one of those birds called me fat!

-Sky: We only have $75 now. Who's gonna help us?

-Voice: I think I can help you all out.

(Everyone stops and look around, wondering where the voice came from).

-Sky: Who said that?

-Voice: Over here.

(Sky and the others turn as a pair of brown, sparkling eyes is seen in the darkness of an alley. The pair of eyes move closer, then revealing to them is a man dressed in purple clothing).

-Sky: Who are you?

-Man: I'm Setosorcerer. I couldn't help but overhear your demise. I know who you all are.

-Jerome: Really? So...you're a stalker?

(Sky elbows him in the chest).

-Sky: Just ignore him. He's just a walking piece of carpet. Anyway, how do you know us?

-Setosorcerer: News came in GeoCity hours ago that four prisoners escaped from the Minecraftia Prison. People identified as Sky, Dawn, Ssuddee, Jerome, and HuskyMudkipz. The news also stated that a $100,000 bounty has been offered to anyone who can bring Sky back...dead.

(Everyone gasps. Sky is the most terrified).

-Sky: Oh-no...

-Setosorcerer: But don't worry, Minecrafters. I have a hideout on the outskirts of GeoCity. It's very secluded and no one knows where it is but me. I feel bad for you all, so I'm willing to help you all out of your situation.

-Ssundee: Really?

-Setosorcerer: Of course. For I am also a escapee from prison as well. But the police called off my search years ago. Follow me. Time is of the essence.

(Setosorcerer turns and begins to walk in the other direction. The others follow him, Sky trudging behind the group while looking down. A few miles later, everyone reaches Setosorcerer's house, which was built out of stone bricks. A fence surrounded the entire property. Upon walking towards the house, a dog is seen sleeping at the front door and is stirred awake. He sees his owner and gets up. Setosorcerer walks up to his canine friend and pats him on the head. But when the dog sees the others, he cowers down and starts barking furiously at the newcomers. Sky and his friends back away, but Setosorcerer quickly calms down his dog, assuring that the guests are not any type of danger. The dog eventually calms down. Seto opens the door and lets everyone inside. The dog follows inside and Seto is the last to enter).

-Setosorcerer: Well, make yourselves at home. You are completely safe.

-Sky: Listen, I really appreciate what you're doing, Seto. Don't forget; we own you one.

-Setosorcerer: I will remember that. Well, I'm going to go collect some wood. Try to get some rest, everyone.

(Seto walks out of the house. Soon, everyone is resting upon the furniture, all except Sky. He walks nervously across the living room).

-Sky: What am we gonna do? Deadlox wants me dead! If we get caught, you all are gonna be sent to jail and I'll never see anyone of you EVER again.

-Dawn: (voice breaking) I...I don't want you to die! You're...you're my boyfriend!

(Dawn breaks down in tears. Sky hurries over and wraps her in his arms, holding her close to his chest and never wanting to let her go).

-Sky: Dawn, it's okay. It's okay.

-Dawn: (muffled) No, it's not!

(Dawn cries even harder into his chest, his butter amulet getting soaked in tears, but Sky didn't care. Without him, Dawn wouldn't make it. Who will love her? Who will protect her from the squid menace? Who will annoy her to the breaking point by offering her so much butter!? The others, meanwhile, look with sad and sorrow-filled eyes at the butter god. Without their friend, their adventures in Minecraftia would be boring without Sky's constant singing and team-killing every time they go on jump maps. Then, Jerome snaps).

-Jerome: No...

(Everyone looks turns Jerome).

-Ssundee: What?

-Jerome: No! Sky has been our friend since the beginning. He's always been there for us and now, we have to be there for him.

(Silence roams throughout the entire room. Then, Husky stands up).

-HuskyMudkipz: I'm with you, Sky. Deadlox will have to go through me before he gets you.

(Then, Ssundee stands up).

-Ssundee: I'll protect you to the very last of my life, Sky.

(Sky looks at his friends, wanting to give their lives to protect his. He immediately feels tears forming behind his sunglasses).

-Sky: (voice breaking) Thank-thank you, guys. You all are truly part of the Sky Army. But, how do you all intend on fighting Deadlox if he finds us?

-Jerome: Well, we're going to need to come up with a plan. All we know is that the armor he's wearing will protect him from any attacks and his weapons are a one-hit kill.

-Setosorcerer: I believe I know the answer.

(Everyone turns around to see Setosorcerer with a handful of wood. He walks up to a chest, opens it, places the wood inside, then closes it. He gazes back at them again).

-Setosorcerer: Now, the only way to defeat your enemy Deadlox is by using the ultimate weapon. A weapon created by Notch himself and placed somewhere in the vast biomes of Minecraftia. Deep within the desert regions, a large temple is hidden in the sands. It is controlled by a number of switches, them also hidden in the desert. If you can find all the switches and connect them to the two pillars, the Sand Temple will appear. Once you enter it, you will be greeted harshly by a number of mobs and bobby-traps. However, if you survive past those obstacles, the last part of the temple is where the weapon will be at. But, it is guarded by the most terrifying and most hideous creature you will ever encounter...the Wither.

-HuskyMudkipz: The Wither!? But...I thought that monster was a myth!

-Setosorcerer: Oh, it's all too real. The Wither is a three-headed entity. It is very violet and it will throw its heads at you if you are not careful. The best way to defeat it is to reflect its attacks using swords. Enchanted, diamond swords. If you all agree to go on this dangerous journey, then you all must be aware that one of you...will never...return.

(Everyone looks at each other, afraid of who it might be. Then, Sky summons all his courage and speaks to the Minecrafter.

-Sky: Setosorcerer, I will accept this journey. For my friends and the one I love.

(The others look in awe of Sky's determination. Setosorcerer nods quietly).

-Setosorcerer: Very well, then. I'll be off, collecting diamond for your weapons. Rest easy now, travelers.

(Seto picks up his iron pickaxe and heads out the door again, his canine companion following along with him. Soon, the others find a comfortable place in the house to rest for the night. While everyone is resting, Sky is seen looking out the window, on high alert for any signs of Deadlox).

-Sky: (to himself) I won't let you hurt my friends. Go ahead and try. I'm right here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Journey Starts**

* * *

-Hint: KxF, your MC user is going to appear in this chapter. So, read on!

* * *

(The next day arrives in Minecraftia. Back at Setosorcerer's place, everyone is seen putting on enchanted diamond armor. Though Sky would prefer butter armor, diamond armor will have to do. Meanwhile, Seto is creating multiple types of swords, from iron to diamond. He even creates a couple of bows just in case. After everyone is suited up and armed, they walk out the front door and have one last talk with Seto).

-Seto: Good luck, travelers. May Notch light your way through the harsh wildernesses of Minecraftia.

-Sky: Thanks for everything, Seto. Take care of yourself.

-Seto: I indeed will.

(Soon, the journey to Notch's weapon begins. Sky and the others set off towards the jungle that is approximately 2 miles away from GeoCity's outskirts. They trudge through the plains that is between the jungle and the city. Once they reach the jungle, they know that there's no going back now. As everyone is walking through the jungle, ocelots are seen on the trees and dash away from the strangers. Soon, the travelers reach a clearing in the jungle. Sky gazes over and sees a mob that he dreaded to bump into; the creeper. The green mob crawls out of the depths of the jungle and starts heading right towards them. Then, more creepers appear in every nook and cranny of the jungle and head towards Sky and his friends).

-Sky: Oh shit! We're fucked. There's no way our swords will last long with this many creepers.

(Just as the travelers are waiting for their gruel fate, out of nowhere, an arrow strikes one of the creepers in the head, killing it instantly. The other creepers gaze in the right direction. Standing on the top of a short tree is another Minecrafter. The being is dressed in a black and royal blue ninja suit, fingerless black gloves, black spiked boots, and long, glowing blond hair done in a ponytail. Her eyes are a shining icy-blue and wielded in one of her hands is a bow. She leaps off the tree and lands perfectly on her feet. Then, the creepers turns and run after her. Quickly, she wields her bow at them and starts shooting arrows like bullets. Some creepers died immediately while some take longer before finally disappearing into nothingness. Soon, the last of the creepers are killed. The being lowers her bow and breathes a sigh of relief. The others, meanwhile, look in amazement of the archer's quick reflexes. Sky slowly approaches her as she turns around).

-Sky: That was awesome! You took down those creepers like flies...who are you?

-Minecrafter: My name is Kitty. I'm an escapee from BajanCanadian's prison. You all are lucky that I happen to stumble to this jungle. What are you all doing out here?

-HuskyMudkipz: We're on a mission to get Notch's weapon to fend off Deadlox.

-Kitty: Notch's weapon!? No one has ever returned alive from trying to find the legendary item. Do you all have any idea what you're up against? There's Zombies, Spiders, Cave Spiders. Heck, there's even Wither Skeletons that are a few feet taller than you are.

-Sky: We're after the weapon because Deadlox wants to kill me. He's suited up with armor that impenetrable, no matter if the weapon you're using is diamond or enchanted. Notch's weapon is the only thing strong enough to stop him. Nothing will stop me from getting to it.

-Kitty: Hm...Determination. I like that in a Minecrafter. All right, I shall assist you on your journey. The desert biome that you seek is only one hundred blocks away. But we must hurry, for night is fast-approaching. Follow me.

(Kitty starts walking and Sky and the others follow her lead. Hundred blocks later, the entire group reach the desert. Beyond them, the blocky sun is seen, slowly descending in the horizon. Everyone knows they have no time to lose. They all start running to the center of the desert, wary of any cacti or other mobs. As they are running, Sky squints behind his sunglasses and in the distance, two pillars are seen. Sky runs beyond the group and stops right in-between the two foreign objects. Kitty analyzes both of the objects).

-Kitty: Okay, all we need to do is find the switches. I believe that there are four levers in total, hidden somewhere close to the pillars. Everyone, search the trenches around here.

(Everyone spreads in different directions, searching for any trenches. Jerome jumps into one and looks around for a bit until he sees a chest. He looks inside it and finds one of the levers. He quickly crawls out of the ditch with the lever in hand).

-Jerome: Hey guys, I found one!

-Ssundee: (in the distance) So did I!

-Kitty: Great! Keep searching. We only need two more!

(Everyone returns to searching as Ssundee and Jerome attach the levers to the top portions of the left pillar. Meanwhile, Sky jumps into a trench and looks around until he stumbles upon a large chest. He opens it and finds the other two levers. Sky pops his head out of the trench).

-Sky: I found the last two!

-HuskyMudkipz: Hey! I also found one lever.

-Sky: Husky, that's not a lever.

(Husky looks to his left and see that he's grasping an ocelot by its tail. The feline growls and attacks HuskyMudkipz. He yells out and rolls around in the sand as the cat claws his face).

-HuskyMudkipz: OW! SOMEBODY HELP! IT'S DIGGING ITS CLAWS INTO MY DELICATE SKIN!

(Sky quickly climbs out of the trench, finds a nearby stick, and runs over to hit the cat off his friend. However, the cat leaps off his face and instead, Sky ends up pounding the stick over the Pokemon's head. Without opening his eyes, Sky continues to hit Husky in the face).

-Sky: (screaming) Don't worry, Husky! I'll get the kitty out of your face. I'll attack until it goes away!

-HuskyMudkipz: Sky! The only thing attacking me is you!

(Sky stops and opens his eyes. Husky is covered in scratches and bruises).

-Sky: Oops...sorry, dude.

-HuskyMudkipz: (sarcastically) It's okay. By the way, can I see that stick for a quick second?

-Sky: Oh, sure.

(Sky hands the stick over to the Minecrafter. He gets to his feet, then hits Sky over the head with it. Sky grasps his head in pain).

-Sky: (groaning) Okay...I probably deserve that. Let's get this thing over with.

(Sky walks over to the right pillar and places the switches in. He turns all the levers upward. Suddenly, a rumbling shakes the entire desert. Everyone backs away from the pillars. Behind the pillars, the sand starts to move away as a block appears. Then, the rest of what's beneath it is revealed. Everyone looks in awe as a large pyramid-shaped temple is exposed to them. Then, a temple door ascends and reveals a hallway, filled with torches).

-Kitty: I can't believe it! This is it! We found the place of Notch's weapon.

-Dawn: Oh, thank Notch. Looks like you're going to live after all, Sky.

-Sky: I'm glad. No one can stop us now.

(Sky enters through the doorway, along with everyone else. However, unbeknown to them, a few hundred blocks away, Deadlox and the other prison guards, TrueMU and BajanCanadian are seen standing at the top of a hill).

-Deadlox: (laughs evilly) Well, looks like the butter god is after Notch's weapon.

-TrueMU: Good thing we tortured that Seto guy enough to make him tell us where Sky and his friends are.

-BajanCanadian: I saw one of my prisoners enter that temple with them. As soon as Sky is dead, I'm taking her back with me.

-TrueMU: Whatever, Bajan. Even if Sky and the others get past the mobs, they have no chance against the Wither.

-BajanCanadian: But what if they manage to kill it?

-Deadlox: Then, there's one thing for sure. We're going to be the ones to stop all of them _and_ kill Sky. Come on, let's do this.

(Deadlox walks off the hill and starts making his way towards the temple. TrueMU and BajanCanadian follow him. As they are, on the left side of Deadlox's arm, hidden with his armor, a device glows a red button faintly. And on the side of the strange device, the words '**Made by the Squid Army**' is written on it).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Life or Death**

* * *

I got another request from someone known as Guest for another MC User. I would be glad to use your MC user in the story. I think she'll appear in a later chapter. But, she is corrupted by the squids **(Don't worry, though. She'll eventually go to the good side)**. Btw, I like how you describe your character's appearance. **(Also, I won't be accepting anymore characters. So...sorry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

(In the depths of the Sand Temple, everyone crawls over blocks and move cobwebs out of the way. As everyone is doing this, HuskyMudkipz asks Kitty some questions).

-HuskyMudkipz: So...what did you do to get yourself in prison?

-Kitty: Well, honestly...I was accused.

-HuskyMudkipz: Really?

-Kitty: Yeah. Years ago, I was at an archery range. Someone got hit with an arrow and got killed. Everyone pointed their finger at me. All because I had some red paint on my hands, which they mistaken for blood. I had just got back from painting something, so I guess I forgot to wash my hands. And since I was the only one at the range at the time, the police just threw me into jail without a second thought of my trial. The paint on my hands never came off, so I wear gloves to cover up the one thing I did to put myself in jail. (Voice breaking) And even sometimes, I laugh at myself for putting myself in jail.

(Husky hears her voice crack during her sentence and pulls her close to him).

-HuskyMudkipz: It's okay. You're not the only one who sent to prison without a protest.

-Kitty: Well, what did you do?

-HuskyMudkipz: Nothing. They just jailed me for being a Pokemon, which I find greatly offensive.

(Soon, the two Minecrafters stop. Everyone had reached the middle part of the temple, which is crawling with zombies, skeletons, spiders, even creepers! However, none of them deter the beings. Sky shouts out something).

-Sky: EVERYONE, ATTACK!

(Everyone else scream and wield out their weapons of choice. The mobs run for them as they charge at them. Sky drives a butter sword into a zombie's head, cuts it open, and stands back as the zombie's body collapses. Dawn wields two swords in both of her hands and slices skeletons in half. Husky and Jerome viciously attack mobs using their swords. Ssundee and Kitty fires arrows at mobs and bring them down. Soon, everyone stops as all the mobs disappear in clouds of smoke).

-Sky: Well, I think that's all of them.

-Kitty: Uh...Sky? You may want to look ahead of you.

(Sky looks forward and see the the worst thing they could bump into enemy...the Wither. All three of its heads glare at all of the Minecrafters with soulless eyes. It starts to levitate off of the ground. Sky stands his ground and wields out his diamond sword).

-Sky: Everyone, stay back. I'll take care of this.

-Dawn: Sky, be careful!

(Sky slowly approaches the creepy entity. Then, out of nowhere, it throws one of its heads at him. Quickly, Sky aims the blade and knocks back the attack. The head is thrown into the Wither and explodes, causing it some damage and making it hiss painfully. The Wither throws three more heads, which Sky bravely reflects off his sword. The three heads hit the Wither and cause it to move backwards into the wall. Sky holds his sword in both of his hands, gripped tightly on the handle).

-Sky: Time to end this!

(Sky yells out as he jumps into the air and aims the blade right for the Wither's middle head. The sword comes down into its cranium, causing the spooky head to screech out in pain. Then, it collapses. Sky slowly takes the sword out of its middle head, the sharp blade covered in purple ooze. The others look in amazement).

-Kitty: Wow. Never in my life have I see someone take on a thing bigger than they are and win. You are truly someone, Sky.

-Sky: Well, that's just me. Sometimes I like having fun, but sometimes, it's serious business. Now, let's get to the weapon.

(Sky and the others enter the final part of the temple. There is a room and at the center of it, a glowing sword is seen stabbed into a pedestal. The sword has unidentifiable markings on its blade, but it lit up the entire room its in. Sky slowly walks towards the weapon. The others enter the room and wait for him to take the weapon. Sky reaches a hand to the handle, but before he takes the sword, he take a look at his friends. Dawn and Kitty nod while the rest of the males give him a thumbs-up. Sky smiles as he turns back to the sword. He grabs the handle, but then, someone gets in the way).

-Voice: Stop right now!

(Sky lets go of the handle and looks behind himself. The others turn as well and see Deadlox, along with his fellow comrades, TrueMU and BajanCanadian).

-Dawn: Oh-no...

-Sky: (angrily) Deadlox...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fight and Betray

* * *

**Note: For one of my reviewers, Lighting257, I appreciate your MC (really) but I don't have any more room for anymore characters. However, if I decided to make another story using Sky, I think I can arrange something with your MC user. And for lightspeed7000, I'm a girl (in case you didn't know) and I don't have any more roles for anymore MC users. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-Deadlox: Sky...Dawn...everyone else who's names I don't give a shit about...did you all really think that you could escape me!? Did you all really think that you could get away from me!? Ha...you all are in a heap of trouble now! Your actions will only make expand your stay at my prison, maybe even for years and years until you finally get our freedom, but with little time of living. So, not only am I here to take you all back, but I'm here to kill Sky.

-Sky: Like we don't already know that, Deadlox. That's why we're here. To get Notch's sword and stop you!

(Without warning, Sky grabs the handle of the sword and pulls it out of the ground. The sword sends shock waves through Sky's body, making him groan in pain. Then, the currents stop as the sword glows valiantly in Sky's hands. Sky points the blade at Deadlox, who is seen taking out his butter sword).

-Deadlox: Care to live or die?

-Sky: Make my day.

(The two Minecrafters glare at head other, then lunge. They clash their swords together, making sure to keep their body parts away from the blades. Every movement that Deadlox does with his sword, Sky follows along. Meanwhile, TrueMU and BajanCanadian aggressively approach Sky's friends, who are forced to the back of a wall. Sky sees this and tries to rush after the two guards, but Deadlox gets in the way. The two continue to fight and clash their swords until Deadlox gets the upper hand and swipes Sky's sword out of his hand. Deadlox aims his blade right for Sky's neck).

-Deadlox: Even Notch's weapon wasn't enough to protect you. So long, Butter God!

-Sky: Deadlox, wait! Don't do this! We can work something out!

(But Deadlox isn't listening. But just as he swings the blade back to slice Sky's throat open, a voice is heard out of nowhere).

-Voice: Foolish humans!

-Deadlox: What the? Who said that?

-Sky: Wait a sec...I know that voice anywhere!

(Suddenly, the walls of the temple break apart, blocks fly everywhere, making everyone get down on their knees and cover their heads. Then, the last of the blocks disappear. Everyone looks up as a humanoid squid comes into view, two more squids on each of its side. Sky gasps).

-Sky: Squids. You must be the leader of them

-Squid Leader: Oh, but of course, Sky. You see, I didn't want Deadlox to have all the fun of killing you. In fact, he and the other guards have been under my control this entire time.

(The squid pulls out a device. He pushes the button and the small device attached to Deadlox fall off. He shake his head and looks around confusingly).

-Deadlox: Wh-Wh-What happened? Whe-Where am I?

-Sky: Deadlox, you were under the control of the squids! You jailed us and keep us in prison for 3 months?

-Deadlox: What?!

-Squid Leader: Enough of this! I didn't need him anymore, anyway. TrueMU, BajanCanadian, escort them all to my ship.

-TrueMU and BajanCanadian: Yes, Squid Leader.

(TrueMU and BajanCanadian aim their swords at everyone. Sky and the others have no choice but to comply. The two guards forcefully lead the entire gang into the Squid's ship, which is blue with water tanks on the sides of the ship. The bottom portion of the ship opens up. Inside, another Minecrafter is seen. A female witch with long, sleek black hair with a bang covering her light-blue eyes. She is dressed in a blue creeper tanktop and blue jeans. Around her wrists are 2 golden bracelets).

-Sky: Who's that?

-TrueMU: That's Crystal. She tried to escape my prison before I caught her. She tried using her black magic to get away, but I always caught her. I got so tried of it, though, I sent her to the Squid Army to deal with her. Now, she's the guardian of this entire ship. And she'll be keeping an eye on you all.

(As TrueMU tells Sky this, everyone is lead into the ship and to a prison cell. Sky is the last to enter as the Squid Leader shuts the door and locks it. Crystal comes up to the squid as he turns to her).

-Squid Leader: Crystal, make sure they stay in that cell. I want to celebrate when I destroy all of Minecraftia. And I don't want them getting in the way of that. UNDERSTAND!?

-Crystal: Yes, Squid Leader.

-Squid Leader: Good. (Turns towards Sky) Squid you later, Sky.

-Jerome: Was that supposed to be funny? I'm pretty sure the reader isn't laughing right now.

-Squid Leader: Shut it, Fluffy!

(The humanoid squid walks out of the room. Crystal stands next to the cell and without looking, talks to the Minecrafters).

-Crystal: Don't you all dare think about escaping. I'm armed with a enchanted bow and I have telekinesis powers. You might as well give up. There's no hope for you or anyone else down in Minecraftia.

(Everyone looks in sadness, knowing there's nothing they can do now. Dawn hugs Sky, feeling scared).

-Dawn: Sky, I'm scared.

-Sky: It's okay, Dawn. I'll try to think of some way to convince her to let us out.

-Dawn: But how? She's under the Squid's control.

-Sky: Everything has a flaw, Dawn. The way through a corrupted person...is persuading.

(Sky leans against the bars and speaks to the corrupted being).

-Sky: Crystal, listen. Don't help the squids anymore!

-Crystal: Begging won't help.

-Sky: No, I'm telling you. The squids will only kill you once they succeed in killing everyone. They make promises they can't keep.

-Crystal: (Realized) They...they do?

-Sky: Yes. If you release us, we can prevent that from happening. Just...find control of yourself.

(Chrystal's eyes flash a dark-blue for half a second. The device on her right arm beeps off and falls off. Crystal shakes her head as her eye color returns to normal).

-Crystal: Come on! You all have no time to lose.

(Crystal uses her telekinesis and unlocks the chain around the cell. He opens the door of it and everyone runs rot out of the cell. Crystal follows them. At the deck of the ship, the Squid Leader is seen looking out of the front of the ship, a large, water-powered laser gun is positioned on top of the ship).

-Squid Leader: Soon, everyone in Minecraftia will be annihilated. And then, all the squids will rule the world!

-Voice: In your dreams!

(The squid leader turns around and sees Sky and the others, armed with swords and glaring at the leader).

-Squid Leader: What the? How did you all escape?

-Sky: That doesn't matter. Your plan to wipe out life in Minecraftia is over!

-Squid Leader: Squids, kill all of them!

(One by one, squids slither their way towards the Minecrafters, armed with only helmets over their heads and stone and iron swords, held by one of their tentacles. Sky and the others charge at them).

-Sky: KILL ALL THE SQUIDS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Final Showdown**

* * *

**This chapter is kinda of sad because...well...someone is gonna die. I won't say who, though. The only way to found out is to read.**

* * *

(The squids and Minecrafters charge at each other. They swing their swords one by one, the squids diminish into nothingness. Their helmets clatter to the ground as they vanish. The Squid Leader looks as his army is wiped out quickly by the travelers. As the last of the squids are killed, the squid leader decides that he's gotta bail, so he opens a hatch in the ceiling and climbs up a leader. Sky sees him trying to escape and goes after him. Meanwhile, on top of the ship, the Squid Leader runs across the top of the ship. He runs to the edge and looks over. The land below him can barely be seen. As he turns around to step away, he is confronted by a very angry Sky, who pulls out his sword and starts walking menacingly at the aquatic creature).

-Sky: Squid...

-Squid Leader: Sky, please! Sky, don't do this! Have mercy on my soul.

-Sky: You don't deserve to live.

-Squid Leader: But...Sky. I...um...I didn't want to hurt anyone. Besides, it wasn't me. It was the other squids. They're the real enemy. This is all their fault. It was their idea. I didn't want to do anyway of this, but they threatened me with my life.

(Unknowingly, behind one of the fins of the ship, three squids are seen peering out and spying on the two. The squid growl angrily and back away, vanishing out of sight).

-Sky: Why should I believe you? You've done nothing but take my butter, brainwash one of my friends into doing your deeds, and try to kill me by using one of my friends.

-Squid: What are you going to do? Come on, you...you wouldn't kill another being, would you?

-Sky: You know, Squid...you're lucky I have enough sympathy for you just to let you live with your life. But under one condition, you shut down your weapon and don't let me catch you roaming around Minecraftia ever again...or else.

(Sky reveals his sword, making the Squid Leader flinch. Slowly, the aquatic humanoid cephalopod ascends to his feet and walks away from the Butter God).

-Squid Leader: Y-Yes...of course.

(The squid leader only takes a few steps away from Sky before stopping. He smiles evilly as he takes out a blue sword, out of his body).

-Squid Leader: But there is one problem, though, Sky.

-Sky: (angrily) What is it!?

-Squid Leader: You see, I don't give up with a FIGHT!

(Without warning, the squid throws the sword at Sky. The sword pierces into his right arm, making him scream in pain. Sky tries to pull out the sword, but it's too lodged in his arm and only causes more pain. Then, the Squid Leader lunges at him. The squid seizes him by the throat, but Sky punches him in the stomach, throwing him off-balance. The two being throw punches and kicks at each other. At one point, the squid grabs the sword, which is seen lodged into Sky's arm, and pulls it out of him, making him scream again. But Sky doesn't back down and continues fighting. Blood flows out of his arm and onto the ship as they violently fight. Sky takes one last punch and throws the Squid to the edge of the ship. He falls off, but he grabs to one of the water tanks of the ship. Sky looks over and sees the Squid Leader. Meanwhile, everyone in the ship is panicking as Husky tries to steer the ship).

-Jerome: Dude, do you even know how to drive a ship?

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, do you even know how to shut up and let me concentrate so that we don't crash!?

-Dawn: Where's Sky?

-Kitty: I saw him go to the top of the ship to face against the Squid Leader.

-Crystal: I hope he comes out victorious.

(Meanwhile, at the top of the ship...)

-Sky: It's over now, Squid.

-Squid Leader: I'm not going to lose! If I die, then you'll die with me!

(The squid extends out an arm and grabs Sky by his foot. Sky slips off the top and the Squid Leader lets go of the tank. Meanwhile, inside the ship, everyone looks in horror as as they look out one of the windows and see Sky and the Squid Leader fall towards the ground).

-Dawn: SKY, NNNOOOOO!

-HuskyMudkipz: Fuck this! There's no use now. I'm crashing this ship.

(Husky moves the controller downward and the ship slowly descends down towards Minecraftia. The nose of the ship touches the ground, then the entire body of the ship skids across the land, killing a few cows and pigs in the way of the ship. The ship eventually stops next to a forest. The portion of the ship opens, then falls off. Everyone is seen exiting the ship. Dawn runs away from the ship, comes to a nearby hill and looks everywhere for Sky. Then, she sees something. The Squid Leader is seen, dead with one of the water tanks crushing half of his body. Soon, the others join Dawn and look everywhere for their friend).

-Ssundee: Where's Sky?

-Jerome: There! He's over there!

(Jerome points to the west direction. Everyone looks in that direction. A familiar being is seen, lying across the ground, limbs spread out and no movement whatsoever. Everyone figures out that it's Sky).

-Dawn: No...

(Dawn keeps repeating 'no' as she steps off the hill and runs over to his body. Dawn walks over to where Sky's head is and collapses to her knees. The others run over to where Sky is. TrueMU and BajanCanadian, who are no longer under the squid's control, make it to them and look in sadness. TrueMU walks over to Sky, pulls up his arm, and feels around his wrist for a pulse, but he can't find it).

-TrueMU: I can't believe it. He's...he's dead.

-Dawn: (Voice breaking) No...he can't be dead! He's...he's...my boyfriend!

(Dawn covers her face as she begins to sob wildly. The others break down in tears as well, but quietly).

-Deadlox: Sky's dead...and it's all my fault!

(Deadlox angrily kicks a nearby rock away and leans his head against a tree as he cries uncontrollably. HuskyMudkipz comes to his side).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, listen. It's not your fault. It was the squid's fault. They're the ones responsible for your corruption.

-Deadlox: I know...but I can't feel like this is all my fault. What will we do now?

-HuskyMudkipz: I don't know...

(The others look in sorrow and silence as the butter god lays lifeless across the ground, in the middle of the harsh wilderness of Minecraftia).


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Epilogue **

* * *

**This is the final chapter to Cops N' Robbers: Sky's Adventures. I just want you thank every single one of you for reading this story. I extremely appreciate the reviews and those who requested their MC users to me. All the credit goes to them, though, for suggesting their characters. I may not have picked all of them, but I promise I will see what I can do with them. So, without further ado, the final chapter begins.**

**-P.S. Not all stories end sadly. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just go back to Chapter 9, then read this chapter.**

**-P.S.S: The MC users that I used in this story will appear again in a brand, new sequel! Check out my profile to see the title!**

* * *

(As everyone continues to mourn the death of Sky, Crystal looks to the horizon. Slowly, the sun begins to appear, starting to shine its light across the land. Nearby mobs look in the sun's direction and scatter for shade. Chrystal's eyes shine a bright-blue color as tears endlessly stream down from her eyes. She then turns back to the others).

-Crystal: Everyone...we should get going.

(Reluctantly, everyone starts to step away from Sky. Dawn, however, remains at his side and is seen, still crying. HuskyMudKipz tries to reason with her).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dawn...Sky gave up his life for all of us. He thought that our lives were more important than his was. Friends help each other in times of need. But, if it means losing the one you care so much about, then we have no other choice but to live with it. So, really, Sky isn't really gone. He's just not here right now. I'm sure Notch is taking care of him, above the entire world.

-Dawn:...Y..Yeah. I...I guess he's not really gone. But...how...how will I get through life without him?

-HuskyMudKipz: We're still here for you, Dawn. We'll help you, just like Sky helped us.

(Dawn takes a deep breathe, then gets to her feet).

-Dawn: O...okay.

(Dawn kneels down, touches Sky's cheek, gets up, and starts following the others. Everyone quietly walks away from the wreckage of the ship and Sky's body. But then, a bright light appears from above. Everyone sees this light and stop walking. They look upwards to the sky as a familiar being comes into view from the sky. He is dressed in in brown shirt, dull-black pants, and a beard that covered his mouth. The others look in shocked, recognizing the being).

-Kitty: Holy crap...it's Notch.

(The being lands on the ground beneath him. The Minecrafters immediately get to their knees and bow down to their God. Except Jerome).

-Jerome: I don't get it. What are you all bowing down about?

-Ssundee: Get down!

(Ssundee hits the back of Jerome's legs, making him collapse to the ground. Notch begins to speak with the Minecrafters).

-Notch: (gentle voice) Minecrafters, you all have saved Minecraftia. In so doing, you have saved all being from the wrath of the squids. Though it costed one of your friends's lives, you all deserve a reward for your bravery and sacrifice against the squids. I will restore Sky's life.

(Notch brings his hands together. He opens them and a bright, ball-shaped light is seen in his hands. He ascends his hands towards the sky and the ball of light glides out of his hands. The magical sphere flys over to Sky's body and envelopes him. His body is lifted a few feet from the ground. All the streams of light enter Sky's body, then disappear. Sky is gently put back onto the grass. As the magical particles vanish, Sky lifts his head up, alive and well).

-Dawn: SKY! YOU'RE ALIVE!

(Dawn runs over to her now-breathing lover and embraces him in a hug. Sky hugs her back. Soon, the others come along and join him in a heart-warming group hug).

-Jerome: (happily) I'm so glad you're alright, Sky!

-Deadlox: I have my buddy back again!

-TrueMU: The squids are dead!

-BajanCanadian: Sky, it's so good to have you back again!

-Ssundee: You saved us and all of Minecraftia!

-Crystal: The squids have been defeated!

-Kitty: You're a true hero, Sky

-HuskyMudkipz: I love you!

(Everyone gives the Pokemon confused looks. The Minecrafter quickly corrects himself).

-HuskyMudkipz: Uh...like a brother!

(Everyone giggles as they break apart. Sky and Dawn look over at Notch).

-Sky: Wow, Notch. Did you see everything I did?

-Notch: Indeed I did, Sky. You have defeated the squids from taking over this wondrous and adventurous land. But when I saw your death take place, I knew the world couldn't never be safe without you. So, I restored you life back. Because not only will your friends suffer without you, but the one you love couldn't make it without you. And so, my role is done now. I must return back to the heavenly sky. Continue protecting Minecraftia, Butter God.

-Sky: I will, Notch.

(Slowly, Notch begins to ascend into the air, then blasts away into the sky until he is completely out of sight. Sky and Dawn look into each other's eyes).

-Dawn: Sky. I'm so relieved to have you back again.

-Sky: I'm relieved, too, Dawn. Cause, I actually needed to tell you something important, but I never got the chance when we went to prison.

(Sky kneels down on one knee, grasping Dawn's hand as he asks her the big question).

-Sky: Dawn...will you marry me?

-Dawn: (Gasps) Oh my Notch...Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Sky!

(Sky gets back up and he and Dawn embrace and kiss. The others, meanwhile, 'aww' and applause for the two lovers).

(A few months later...)

(Back in GeoCity, at the church of the city, Dawn is seen walking down the aisle, dressed in a white dress while holding a bouquet of flowers. Sky's friends sit along the left side while the rest of the other city folk is seen sitting on the other side. Seto is also there, his head wrapped in bandages and his left arm in a cast. Dawn stops in front of her fiancée, who is dressed in a butter tuxedo. The priest soon appear in front of his altar and quiets everyone down).

-Priest: Fellow beings of Minecraftia, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Sky and Dawn. Sky, do you take Dawn to be your lawfully-wedded wife?

-Sky: I do.

-Priest: And Dawn, do you take Sky to be your lawfully-wedded husband?

-Dawn: (confidently) I do.

-Priest: Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Dawn and Sky embrace and share a love-filled kiss. The others applaud and cheer for the now-married couple).

-Jerome: (tearfully) Oh man...I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry.

-Deadlox: (tearfully) I didn't.

(Jerome cries out happily. He grabs TrueMU's cape and blows his nose on it).

-TrueMU: Dude, not the cape! I just washed it.

(After the ceremony, everyone waits eagerly for the tossing of the bouquet. Dawn throws it and it's caught by HuskyMudkipz, who is standing next to Kitty. He blushes hardly as Kitty giggles to herself. Soon after that, everyone is seen at the after-party. Everyone is seen chatting amongst themselves. Dawn is seen walking everywhere until she bumps into Kitty and Crystal).

-Dawn: Hey, have you two seen Sky?

-Crystal: Oh yeah. I think he was...

(The three females turn and look in shock as Sky is seen gnawing at the bark of a palm tree).

-Dawn: (shocked) Sky!

-Sky: (mouthful) Whfaesh?

-Dawn: Why are you eating a palm tree?

-Sky: Uh...I can'tes helpfl ites?

(Dawn laughs as Sky spits out the bark of the tree. The two soon embrace, then dance along to the music. Everything was now peaceful again. The squids have been defeated and Sky is alive and with his friends again. However, a few miles away from the city, in a large lake, a animal is seen popping its head out of the water. A squid. It glares at the lights that emit from the city and soon, it disappears beneath the water).

* * *

**-The End! Yay! Everyone is alive! Well, now that this story is over, stay tune for the sequel!**


End file.
